Post-It and Shakespeare
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Ketika seorang Suho a.k.a Kim Joonmyeon memiliki secret admirer di tahun akhir sekolahnya. Secret admirer yang pertama seumur hidupnya di sekolah. Main pair KRISHO Other Couple (maybe) only name: Chensoo or Chansoo? KaiBaek/BaekKai? HunTao/TaoHun?


**Title : Post-it and Shakespeare**

**Author : sungnaura0622**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO**

**Genre : romance, school!au, friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story :** story/view/711453/1/post-its-and-shakespeare-exo-kris-suho-krisho

a.n : untuk yang belum tahu, Shakespeare itu nama seorang penyair/pengarang puisi di Inggris kalau tidak salah. Beritahu saya jika saya salah. Terima kasih.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

Kim Joonmyeon tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan memiliki seorang _secret admirer. _Dia terlalu simpel. Hanya seorang anak terpintar di sekolah yang memiliki mimpi agar bisa masuk 3 besar ketika lulus nanti. Lalu masuk ke universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Jangan ditanya, tentu saja ia mampu. Juga jangan ditanya apakah dia tenar atau tidak. Bukannya tidak tenar, tapi dia terkadang teracuhkan. Itupun karena dia memang tidak suka diperhatikan. Dia benar-benar hanya ingin lulus dengan tenang tanpa beban, lalu pindah dari Seoul.

Lupakan tentang Kim Joonmyeon yang pintar dan teracuhkan sebentar. Ini tentang sekolahnya. Tahun ini seperti biasa, seminggu sebelum Valentine, sekolah yang dikepalai oleh Lee Sooman -Arts and Science School- ini akan menyediakan sebuah papan mading di sekolah. Tiap tahun selalu berbeda tempat peletakkannya. Tapi mereka paling sering memasangnya di dekat ruang OSIS. Nantinya, murid-murid akan berkumpul di papan itu. Ratusan surat kecil, yang disebut dengan _pos-it _tertempel disana. Apa isinya? Tentu saja tulisan dari seseorang untuk seseorang yang dirasa sudah di klaim oleh seseorang yang mengirim itu.

_Post-it _itu bisa saja disimpan oleh si penerima... atau juga dibuang. Terserah saja.

Joonmyeon tidak mendapat banyak tahun lalu...

Hanya empat kalau kalian ingin tahu. Itupun dari teman-teman (bodohnya).

Byun Baekhyun, keberisikkannya yang tak tertandingi entah mengapa membuat ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah. Do Kyungsoo, teman yang paling bisa diandalkan tapi terlalu suka menghakimi. Huang Zitao, seseorang yang memiliki paling banyak daya pikat di antara empat temannya yang lain. Kim Jongdae, orang senang sekali mengobrol juga jenaka disaat yang bersamaan; terkadang bekerjasama dengan Baekhyun menyusun rencana untuk menjahili sesorang.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gerbang masuk sekolah yang tadinya ramai sekarang dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan, teriakkan, ejekkan, tangisan, dan tawaan. Sudah banyak murid yang datang sekarang. Semua ingin mengintip papan bulletin yang terpasang di samping ruang OSIS itu. Sekarang sudah hampir terisi penuh oleh _post-it _yang ditempel.

Joonmyeon bukanlah seseorang yang suka keramaian. Karena itu ia mengacuhkan mereka. Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat-sangat tak asing tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Joonmyeon! Kau memiliki penggemar rahasia."

Mata Joonmyeon membesar; pegangan pada buku yang dibawanya mengendur. Ia berbalik dan melihat Jongdae yang sedang mengayunkan tangan memberi tanda untuk mendekat. Perlahan, Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati kerumunan. Jongdae dengan segera menarik Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam kerumunan agar dapat melihat papan bulletin dengan jelas. Jongdae segera menunjuk dimana letak _post-it _yang ditujukan untuknya itu ditempelkan. Disana tertulis:

_Kim Junmyeon._

_Sonnet 116._

_Your secret admirer._

_'Secret admirer_? Aku punya penggemar rahasia?' Joonmyeon berpikir, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Apa kalian semua mengerjaiku?" Tanya Joonmyeon khawatir. Takut salah satu temannya mengerjainya sama seperti ketika April Mop kemarin. Jongdae menggeleng.

Joonmyeon segera mengambil _post-it _itu, tidak peduli pandangan aneh dari murid di sekitarnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya, lalu menempelkan lagi _post-it _tersebut di lembar paling belakang buku catatannya.

Ketika kelas berakhir, Joonmyeon dengan segera pulang ke rumah walau menerima sedikit ejekkan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak pernah menghiraukan mereka.

Esoknya, keempat temannya itu berkumpul di meja Joonmyeon pagi sekali sebelum Joonmyeon berangkat. Mereka berdiskusi tentang siapa yang menjadi penggemar rahasia Joonmyeon. Ini termasuk masalah besar bagi mereka. Bisa saja pria yang ini akan menyakiti Joonmyeon setelah Joonmyeon jatuh hati padanya.

"Apakah mungkin jika itu Kim Minseok dari tim sepak bola sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia sadar, akhir-akhir ini memang Joonmyeon & Minseok semakin dekat saja. Tapi Jongdae menyangkal fakta tersebut. Ia tahu benar bahwa sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Minseok jatuh cinta pada seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Okay, kalau begitu. Hmmm. Oh Sehun." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Nah. Dia jatuh pada Luhan." Zitao menjawab.

"Park Chanyeol?" Ganti Jongdae yang menebak, tapi malah dihadiahi glare oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya heran karena tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

"Aku memberinya _post-it _okay? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya... aku menyukainya. Itu aneh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu lupakan Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo sudah mengklaimnya." Kata Baekhyun keras. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya, stelah itu mengangkat jari tengah ditujukan pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah mebalasnya dengan menggabungkan kedua tangannnya menjadi _heart-sign_. Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya disebut, menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya serta wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Siapa yang lainnya? Yang lain?" Jongdae berkata dengan nada bernyanyi(?)

"Apa yang kalian lalukan di mejaku?" Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon datang dan bertanya.

"Oh, tidak ada. Kami semua hanya sedang merencanakan rencana setan untuk menguasai dunia. Ingin ikut?" Jongdae menjawab sarkastik. Yang lain bubar berpencar memberikan jalan bagi Joonmyeon untuk lewat dan duduk di kursinya. Setelah itu berkumpul mengelilingi meja Joonmyeon lagi. Memberi tatapan yang membuat Joonmyeon merasa aneh.

"Apa? Jika sebenarnya hanya tentang _post-it_-"

"INI memang tentang _post-it_.." Baekhyun motong.

Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafasnya kasar. "Apa yang kalian ingin dengar dariku?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tak ada. Kami semua hanya senang. Dan juga sedikit takut jika saja pria itu menyakiti perasaanmu. Kami tidak ingin kau terluka." Baekhyun berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kita akan melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dalam minggu ini, okay?"

Keempat teman Joonmyeon itu mengangguk lalu kelas pun dimulai. Hingga waktu istirahat tiba, segera para murid pergi memenuhi tempat dimana bulletin itu diletakkan. Terlihat Joonmyeon yang berjalan sendirian ke sana. Mengapa? Karena ia takut teman-teman (bodohnya) akan mengejeknya lagi tanpa henti jika mengetahui ada _post-it _lain untuknya tertempel di sana. Ia sampai juga akhirnya di kerumunan itu. Segera ia menerobos mencari jalan untuk masuk ke sana. Mungkin saking sopannya ia, dalam keadaan terdesak dan terjepit pun ia masih sempat mengatakan 'permisi' dan 'maaf' berulang kali padahal justru murid lain lah yang membuatnya kesakitan. Setelah berjuang dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri tepat di depan papan bulletin itu. Matanya menelusuri seluruh papan dan menemukan satu untuknya. Tapi, disertai setangkai mawar. Segera saja ia mengambilnya dan berlari menjauh. Lelah, ia duduk di kursi terdekat dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Apa namanya? Dengan nama apa kita dapat menyebut mawar menggunakan istilah yang lain tapi tetap terdengar manis?_

Joonmyeon menatap mawar di tangannya itu. Merah dan baunya harum. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Walaupun di batang mawar terdapat banyak duri, tapi Joonmyeon yakin pria yang memberinya mawar ini pastilah hatinya tidak memiliki duri. Siapapun ia, yang pasti ia sangat manis.

Joonmyeon bangkit dan berjalan menuju cafetaria dimana teman-temannya sedang saling mengobrol. Baekhyun tampak menyeringai begitu melihat Joonmyeon datang. Ia menyuruh Joonmyeon agar duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Sedangkan Jongdae terpekik layaknya seoarang fangirl. Zitao bertepuk tangan seperti anjing laut, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pada Joonmyeon. Teman-temannya itu rupanya ingin membaca pesan yang ada dalam _post-it_ miliknya. Karena itu mereka memindahkan kursi mereka mendekati Joonmyeon dan dengan konpak membacanya bersamaan.

"Siapapun dia, dia terlihat seperti Shakespeare." Kyungsoo menyimpulkan. Hari Valentine datang dua hari lagi. Joonmyeon semakin penasaran saja siapa pria yang menjadi penggemar rahasianya. Baekhyun kembali mengejeknya membuat Joonmyeon merengut kesal. Tapi Joonmyeon tetap menempelkan _post-it_ itu di samping _post-it_ yang sebelumnya. Ia juga menyimpan mawarnya baik-baik. Begitu sampai di rumah, Joonmyeon segera meletakkan mawar itu ke vas bunga dan mengisinya dengan air agar tidak cepat layu.

Hari berikutnya, ternyata teman-temannya berubah profesi menjadi mata-mata. Mereka memata-matai papan bulletin agar tahu siapa yang mengirim _post-it _untuk Joonmyeon. Mereka berdiri di lantai empat sekarang, sedangkan satu lantai dibahawnya adalah tempat dimana papan itu berada. Mereka juga ingin tahu siapa yang hatinya berhasil dicuri oleh seorang Joonmyeon. Karena bisa saja dia hanya seseorang yang berniat mengerjai Joonmyeon. Karena itu, mereka memasang mata baik-baik.

Banyak orang yang lewat berlalu-lalang. Sekilas terlihat Park Chanyeol menempelkan satu disana. Kyungsoo berharap semoga itu adalah _post-it _yang dikirim untuknya selama ini. Lalu Sehun datang menempelkan banyak post-it yang sepertinya semua itu ditujukan untuk Luhan. Zhang Yixing menempelkan satu dan itu sudah pasti untuk Minseok. Ada juga seorang siswa tingkat pertama, Kim Jongin yang juga menempelkan satu. Mereka ternyata juga mendapati para senior tingkat akhir seperti Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, serta Kim Jongwoon menempelkan masing-masing satu _post-it_ di papan untuk pujaan hati mereka pastinya.

10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, mereka lari menuju papan bulletin itu dan mulai saling mendorong-dorong murid lain agar di berikan jalan. Terlihat ada 4 _post-it _yang ditujukan untuk mereka, kecuali Jongdae.

Pada _post-it_ milik Zitao tertulis: _Hey kau. Aku menyukaimu. Kekekeke. Hehehehe. Teeeheeeeheeeeeheeeeheeee._

Pada _post-it _Kyungsoo tertulis: _Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi tersenyumlah lebih sering lagi. Kau terlihat lucu._

Pada Baekhyun: _Kau sangat menakjubkan. Hai~_

Sebenarnya terdapat banyak bekas hapusan di sana. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Baekhyun. Yang penting ia memilikinya. Sedangkan yang lain, terlihat tak enak pada Jongdae. Karena itu mereka mengambil _post-it _masing-masing tapi Jongdae menghentikannya.

"Aku terlalu menakjubkan karena dengan mengibaskan rambut sekali saja pasti aku langsung mendapatkan banyak _post-it_." Katanya lalu disusul pukulan ringan dari Baekhyun di perutnya. Seketika saja mereka lupa tujuan awal datang ke sana, yaitu untuk memeriksa apakah ada _post-it_ untuk Joonmyeon atau tidak.

Ada.

Terlihat Joonmyeon yang menatap Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun menggenggam _post-it _mereka masing-masing dengan wajah senang. Joonmyeon mendekat dan menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan. Setelah itu segera mengambil _post-it_ miliknya sendiri dan berlari menuju kelas. Ia duduk di kursinya dan segera membaca.

_Jalan dari sebuah rasa cinta tidak pernah dapat ditempuh dengan cepat._

Joonmyeon tersenyum tanpa sadar hingga guru yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan kelas memanggilnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon. Kau ingin menjawab apa yang tertulis di depan atau membacakan apa yang tertulis di _post-it_ yang sedang kau pegang itu? Tolong perhatikan." Gurunya menegur. Joonmyeon tentu lebih memilih menjawab soal di papan tulus. Dan tentu saja ia bisa menjawabnya dengan benar. Setelah itu, Joonmyeon menempelkan _post-it_ hari ini di samping 2 _post-it_ yang lain.

Saat makan siang, mereka semua saling berbagi, memberitahukan apa yang tertulis pada _post-it _mereka. Setelah itu menspekulasi seperti apa pria yang menjadi penggemar rahasia mereka. Jongdae bersiul saja sedari tadi tampak seperti orang bodoh, mengacuhkan teman-temannya itu. Dan teman-temannya ternyata juga balik mengacuhkan dirinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tinggal menghitung jam, hari Valentine pun segera tiba. Semua terlampau senang. Ingin segera cepat-cepat mengetahui orang yang bersembunyi di balik _post-it_ mereka selama ini. Joonmyeon bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan berangkat sekolah sangat awal, itu karena dia begitu penasaran. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi penggemar rahasianya hari ini. Joonmyeon sampai di sekolah 30 menit lebih sebelum kelas dimulai. Ia segera berlari menuuju papan bulletin, memeriksa apakah sudah ada _post-it_ lain yang ditujukan untuknnya atau belum.

Tidak ada.

"Joonmyeon, tenanglah. Itu hanya sebuah _post-it_ yang tak kau tahu siapa pengirimnya. Setelah ini, semuanya pasti berakhir kan? Mengapa kau sudah menyerah pagi-pagi?" Joonmyeon bergumam sendiri. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa. Tapi jika ia berharap lebih dari ini, maka kekecawaannya pun pasti bisa bertambah parah. Ia mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dan tugasnya selesai. Joonmyeon kembali berjalan menuju papan bulletin untuk memeriksa.

Tak ada. Joonmyeon menghela napas.

Tapi kemudian, matanya menatap sosok teman-temannya. "Hai." Joonmyeon menyapa.

Mereka menyapa balik lalu memeriksa papan dan mengambil milik mereka, kecuali Jongdae. Jongdae bilang tak apa, tak perlu khawatir karena ia juga tak keberatan. Kyungsoo memeluknya dan Jongdae sudah tampak senang.

"Apakah kau sudah mengambil milikmu, murid rajin?" Tanya Jongdae begitu sadar tak melihat _post-it_ untuk Joonmyeon di papan.

"Tidak. Ketika sampai di sini, aku tidak menemukan apapun."

"Mungkin ia akan menempelkannya nanti. Aku yakin ia akan melakukannya." Baekhyun meyakinkan Joonmyeon.

5 menit sebelum kelas di mulai, tiga orang yang memdapat _post-it_ saling berbagi kepada yang lain apa yang tertulis di sana. Dua di antara mereka meminta untuk bertemu. Baekhyun diminta datang ke studio tari dan Zitao diminta datang ke tempat duduk di lapangan sekolah. Sedangkan pada _post-it_ milik Kyungsoo, hanya terdapat _quote _yang terlihat bodoh.

"Siapa tahu mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu?" Jongdae menghibur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga mereka sampai di kelas namun tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan kecil. Joonmyeon menabrak Wu Yi Fan, atau sebaliknya?

Seseorang yang disebut-sebut tampan. Co-captain dari tim basket sekolahnya.

"Maaf." Kata Joonmyeon.

"Maaf." Disaat yang bersamaan, Yi Fan juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Joonmyeon menatap Yi Fan yang sudah berlari pergi. Lalu ia menggeleng menyadari perasaan anehnya yang muncul.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk dan duduk di mejanya, memulai pelajaran. Joonmyeon terlihat tidak tenang selama guru menjelaskan. Ia hanya memainkan bolpoinnya hingga mengeluarkan suara dan itu mengganggu Jongdae. Joonmyeon memita maaf. Ia akhirnya hanya mencorat-coret buku catatannya. Hanya karena _post-it_, ia jadi seperti ini.

Berharap. Menebak. Menunggu.

Setelah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, dan Ilmu Sosial, istirahat pun tiba. Joonmyeon tidak ingin pergi ke papan bulletin. Ia terlalu lapar untuk itu.

"Studio tari? Untuk apa ia mengajakku bertemu di sana?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Mungkin ia ingin mengajakmu berdansa." Jawab Suho.

"Atau mungkin ia salah satu anggota dari klub tari!" Kali ini Zitao. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir. Klub Tari di sekolahnya itu jumlah anggotanya sangat di batasi. Hanya ada 15 anak dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah penggemar rahasianya.

"Siapapun dia, lebih baik dia benar-benar sudah siap denganku." Kata Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Siapapun milikku, lebih baik ia segera menampakkan diri." Kata Zitao.

"Siapapun itu... aku tak tahu. Beri aku kejutan mungkin." Kyungsoo ikut menyambung.

Joonmyeon masih merasa sedikit sedih mengetahui tak ada _post-it _yang tertempel di papan khusus ditujukan untuknya.

"Tetaplah gembira Joonmyeon. Aku yakin _post-it_ itu akan tertempel di sana sebelum hari ini berakhir." Kali ini Jongdae yang menyemangati Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum berterima kasih. "Tiga tahun. Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang penggemar rahasia. Dan sekarang aku memilikinya. Aku hanya... ugh, terlalu berharap mungkin."

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu. Mungkin saja ia ingin memberimu kejutan. Dan sekarang, aku yakin ia sudah menempelkan _post-it _itu di sana. Pergilah." Kata Baekhyun dengan tangan digoyangkan seperti hendak mengusir. Joonmyeon segera pergi menuju papan bulletin itu. Masih banyak murid yang berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju ke sana. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak peduli. Ia mendorong beberapa dari mereka hingga sampai di tempat yang menurutnya nyaman.

Ada satu.

Seperti biasa, Joonmyeon segera mengambilnya dan berlari lagi menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia mengumpulkan oksigen untuk memasok paru-parunya sebelum membaca post-it di tangannya.

_Temui aku di gazebo dekat air mancur. Pastikan kau datang ke sana pukul 6 nanti. See you :)_

Joonmyeon percaya bahwa pria itu pasti datang. Di waktu yang sama, ia juga gugup. Ia ingin mempercepat waktu pelajaran dan memutar waktu menjadi segera pukul 6. Joonmyeon balik menuju cafetaria dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Sedangkan teman-temannya sudah siap dengan godaan yang akan dilontarkan.

"Gazebo pukul 6." Kata Joonmyeon sambil memunjukkan _post-it_ miliknya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Waktu makan siang akhirnya habis juga. Mereka semua kmbali ke kelas. Jongdae sempat meminta ijin ke kamar kecil sebentar sebelum kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Dua jam untuk Science, satu jam untuk Bahasa Korea, jam lain untuk Matematika, serta jam berikutnya yaitu Sejarah. Lalu sekolah selesai pukul 5 pm. 1 jam waktu untuk Joonmyeon bersiap bertemu dengan penggemar rahasianya.

Baekhyun dan Zitao segera pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Jongdae tetap diam di kelas bersama Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo baru saja pergi ke papan bulletin lagi dan melihat bahwa penggemar rahasianya itu memintanya bertemu di papan mading itu lagi pukul 5.30 pm. Memang tidak bisa di bilang sebagai tempat yang romantis untuk bertemu. Tapi hey, yang terpenting penggemar rahasianya itu mau bertemu dngannya bukan? Jadi, Kyungsoo masih tinggal di sana bersama yang lain. Jongdae bertanya pada Kyungsoo apakah ia butuh teman. Kyungsoo berkata tak apa jika salah satu di antara dua itu -Jongdae atau Joonmyeon- dan Kyungsoo memilih Jongdae mengingat Joonmyeon juga harus bertemu dengan si-pembuat-janji setengah jam kemudian. Sedangkan sebelum pergi, mereka sempat memastikan apakah Joonmyeon tak apa jika di tinggal sendirian. Joonmyeon bilang tak apa.

Joonmyeon lalu pergi ke gazebo 50 menit lebih awal. Ia masih sangat penasaran siapa pria itu. Berbagai macam pikiran dan bayangan mampir ke otaknya. Sebenarnya juga tidak begitu berarti banyak baginya memiliki seorang penggemar rahasia selama ia sekolah. Mungkin ini karena menjadi tahun akhirnya di sekolah. Mungkin jiga menjadi tahun akhirnya di kota ini karna lagi-lagi mungkin juga ia akan melanjutkan sekolah ke luar kota. Atau mungkin bisa saja setelah ini ia meninggal. Tapi Joonmyeon segera mengabaikan pikiran terakhirnya itu, bodoh.

Joonmyeon mengira-ira jika saja pria ini adalah salah satu dari teman dekatnya. Sayangnya, seberapa banyakpun orang yang ia bayangkan, ia tetap tak akan tahu jawabannya sebelum pria ini keluar menemuinya. Joonmyeon terdiam dan berbalik untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Mencari buku untuk dibacanya hingga terhitung waktu yang dijanjikan kurang 40 menit lagi. Joonmyeon yakin jika Baekhyun dan Zitao pasti sudah bertemu dengan mereka para penggemar rahasia, lalu 10 menit lagi ganti Kyungsoo yang akan menemukan pangerannya.

Joonmyeon kembali lagi menuju taman. Taman yang dikelilingi jalan-jalan kecil dari batu hias memutar membentuk pola rumit jika dilihat dari atas. Juga dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis bunga seperti Lili, Tulip, Matahari, Anggrek, dan Mawar. Di bagian tengah taman, disanalah letak gazebo dan air mancur tempat di sebelahnya. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang sering mengunjungi taman ini.

Joonmyeon mencari bangku dan segera duduk di sana lalu mulai membuka buku yang memang ia pinjam tadi. Buku dengan judul The Little Prince; buku favorit yang tak akan pernah bosan ia baca. Kira-kira 39 lembar halaman yang ia baca, maka tepat di lembar ke 40 lah Kyungsoo akhirnya bertemu dengan penggemar rahasianya sendiri. Joonmyeon memeriksa ponselnya kalau-kalau salah satu atau bahkan ketiga temannya mengabari tentang sosok pemggemar mereka selama ini. Sayangnya tak ada sama sekali. 2 kemungkinan; mereka yang terlalu senang atau pria-pria itu tidak datang memenuhi janji. Tapi yang jelas, teman-temannya itu pasti akan menceritakan semuanya besok. Paling cepat, nanti malam. Yang mana saja terserah.

Joonmyeon menutup buku di tangannya itu lalu menempatkannya ke dalam tas. Kali ini, ia mengambil I-pod nya untuk membunuh waktu. Kurang 20 menit lagi dan perutnya sudah lebih dulu minta diisi. Cafetaria sekolah tidak dekat dengan taman ini tapi sepertinya ada beberapa kedai kecil terdekat. Sayang sekali Joonmyeon terlalu cemas, gelisah, khawatir, juga bahagia tak terkira untuk penggemarnya itu. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia datang dan Joonmyeon malah sedang makan. Karena itu, dengan sabar Joonmyeon tetap duduk di bangku taman lalu iseng membuka-buka seluruh kantong di tasnya. Beruntung, ada 2 buah permen dan Joonmyeon langsung saja memakannya. Benar-benar di bawah kata cukup, tapi Joonmyeon masih bisa menahannya.

10 menit berikutnya terlewati. Joonmyeon bangkit dan berjalan menuju gazebo, dan duduk lagi di bangku taman dekat sana. Ia hanya memainkan kedua kakinya dan setiap menit berganti pasti memeriksa jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan. Menunggu juga tanda-tanda adanya orang yang masuk ke taman. Karena bosan, Joonmyeon mengambil ponselnya lagi. Sudah ada pesan masuk yang diterima rupanya. Joonmyeon membuka satu-persatu.

From Kyungsoo-ya~:

AEDFJMHGFZSADFGHJKHGFDSADFRGFRGHJNFSasDFGHJHFDSADFGHJNFD54WREFVDSRFRSDFVGSD

JUNMYEON!

FDEKFMSAKDEMSAMESEMS

JUNMYEON!$%^

JONGDAE

DIA ADALAH JONGDAE.

APA INI? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI

YA TUHAN, ITU JONGDAE.

Rahang bawah Joonmyeon terbuka karena shock. Ia tak menyangka. Dan Joonmyeon akan membalas pesan itu nanti dengan jawaban yang tepat. Ia masih setia menunggu penggemar rahasianya datang. Tapi ia juga tak ingin melewatkan apapun.

"Wow, Jongdae. Wow." Hanya itu yang ia katakan. Kemudain tertawa kecil. Jongdae bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia kagum pada sosok Kyungsoo. Tapi akhirnya kebenaran terungkap juga.

Tinggal 5 menit lagi. Siapapun orangnya, mungkin ia bisa tepat waktu atau juga terlambat. Joonmyeon menggigit bibirnya gelisah karena pria itu tak juga datang. Ia bangkit dan berjalan bolak-balik tanpa alasan.

"Pikirkan Joonmyeon. Ia bisa saja terlambat. ia akan datang. Jangan khawatir." katanya berulang kali hanya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas.

Apakah ia akan datang?

Atau tidak akan datang?

Jarum jam hampir tepat menunjuk angka 6. Pria itu sama sekali belum terlihat. Joonmyeon masih berpikiran untuk tidak pergi dari sana.

'Mungkin ia terlambat. Mungkin ia hanya mengerjaiku. Mungkin ia keluar untuk membunuhku. Mungkin.. ughhh..'

Sepertinya Joonmyeon mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi. Ia pun sadar, langitnya makin lama makin gelap. Walau begitu, lampu taman sudah menyala otomatis beberapa saat lalu dengan bola lampu bersinar yang dapat menerangi seluruh taman dengan cukup baik.

Joonmyeon duduk lagi di bangku. Benar-benar berharap agar pria itu segera datang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Joonmyeon mendengar suara napas terengah bersamaan dengan langkah kaki. Joonmyeon berdiri lalu pandangannya menyapu seluruh taman agar dapat melihat siapa yng datang. Tak melihat siapapun, ia segera masuk ke gazebo karena di sanalah tempat yang di janjikan. Penggemar rahasianya, akhirnya, muncul juga. Dan Joonmyeon sangat sangat terkejut mengetahui siapa ia.

"Wu Yi Fan?" Tanyanya cukup keras.

Yi Fan masih mengenakan kaus basketnya yang berwarna biru. Terlihat berkeringat, juga pasti terengah karena habis berlari. Rambutnya berantakan tapi sepertinya Yi Fan tak peduli.

"Hai, Kim Joonmyeon. Maaf aku terlambat. Aku sudah membuat alasan agar bisa datang ke sini. Pelatih tak ingin aku melewatkan latihan hari ini, tapi what the hell. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Yi Fan berjalan lebih mendekat lagi.

Kim Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum tapi juga menggeleng tak percaya; aneh. Sama sekali tak terbayangkan jika itu adalah Wu Yi Fan. Yi Fan, si co-captain grup basket di sekolahnya adalah penggemar rahasianya.

"Hai. Kau tampak berkeringat dan lelah. Sepertinya kau harus duduk." Kata Joonmyeon khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mencoba mempersingkat waktu. Salah satu teman tim-ku sedang berusaha menggantikanku. Aku menyukaimu, Kim Joonmyeon. Sejak tahun pertama selolah di mulai. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan karena aku selalu saja kehilangan kata-kata dan menjadi gugup bila berada di depanmu. Itu karena kau cantik dan juga pintar. Aku harap kau mau pergi keluar denganku lain waktu." Aku Yi Fan akhirnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu terkikik geli. Dengan air mata yang entah kapan sudah turun meluncur di atas pipinya. Dengan suara yang mulai tersendat, ia membalas pengakuan Yi Fan.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Yi Fan. Aku memang tak pernah memberi tahu teman-temanku karena aku tak suka jika mereka mengejekku. Mereka akan menggodaku tanpa henti. Dan ya, aku akan pergi bersamamu lain waktu." Joonmyeon menjawab lalu menyentuh wajah Yi Fan yang berkeringat itu.

"Aku senang mendengarmu bicara begitu." Yi Fan tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Joonmyeon kilat.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus kembali latihan sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok?" Entah kenapa Yi Fan bertanya. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Pergilah." Kata Joonmyeon. Yi Fan mencium bibir Joonmyeon lagi singkat. Setelah itu segera berlari kembali ke tempat latihan. Ia senang karena pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu juga menyukainya.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia pulang ke rumah dengan senyum terpampang manis di wajahnya. Setelah membereskan diri, ia segera tidur; tidur nyenyak.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esoknya, ia bangun. Tak percaya bahwa kemarin Yi Fan baru saja mengakui perasaannya. Dengan segera, ia memeriksa ponselnya dan ternyata ada banyak pesan masuk yang di terima.

From: Tao Zi~

ASDFGHJKL

OH SEHUN.

AKU PIKIR IA MENYUKAI LUHAN. TAPI IA BILANG, IA MENYUKAI PRIA LAIN!

FRTGHJGFDSADFG

AKU. AKU. AKU.

HIHIHIHIHI.

SIAPA MILIKMU? AKU PENASARAN!

JUNMYEON!

From: Jongdawg

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE

KEJUTAN UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA, TEMAN-TEMAN.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

From: Baek the most awesome person

you'll ever meet

KIM JONGIN. JUNMYEON, IA ADALAH KIM JONGIN. YA TUHAN, IA BENAR-BENAR ADIK KELAS YANG MENAKJUBKAN. YA TUHAN.

KAU DIMANA? APA KAU SUDAH BERTEMU DENGANNYA?

DAN WTF KYUNGSOO SERTA JONGDAE. PLOT YANG MENAKJUBKAN. AKU MERESTUI MEREKA.

From Kyungsoo-ya~:

O_o

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Joonmyeon terlalu senang untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Ia tak sabar untuk memberitahu teman-temannya juga.

Empat dari mereka berlima -Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Zitao, dan Jongdae- berjanji berkumpul di depan loker Baekhyun. Dapat dilihat Jongdae yang datang menggandeng Kyungsoo dan tampak Kyungsoo yang memutar bola matanya. Zitao yang terlihat sangat lekat dengan Sehun. Serta Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Jadi.." Baekhyun memulai. "Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol sekarang? BOOM!"

Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. "Lupakan Park Chanyeol. Ia menyukai Luhan." Katanya.

"Tak apa. Pada akhirnya kau memiliki Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Memang apa yang salah!?" Jongdae protes.

"Aku mengakui perasaanku pada Luhan sejak lama tapi ia tetap menyukai Park Chanyeol. Hai." Sehun datang dan menyapa langsung. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Di saat Joonmyeon sedang berjalan menuju loker Baekhyun, ia dihentikan oleh Yi Fan di tengah jalan.

"Hai." Sapa Yi Fan terlebih dahulu.

"Hai." Joonmyeon menjawab sambil tersenyum. Disusul dengan Yi Fan yang mencuri ciuman singkat bibir Joonmyeon. Keduanyya tampak masih malu-malu. Tapi kemudian Joonmyeon terkikik lucu.

"Hei KALIAN!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Yi Fan dan Joonmyeon. Keempat teman lainnya menoleh terkejut mendengar suara Baekhyun. Joonmyeon segera saja mengajak Yi Fan mendekat.

"Yang kau dengar suaranya baru saja itu Baekhyun." Joonmyeon mulai memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Yi Fan. "Lalu Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae." tangan Joonmyeon terarah pada teman yang di sebutnya tadi. Teman-temannya membungkik sedikit dan Yi Fan juga membalasmga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Zitao sekrang ganti memperkenalkan Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka semua akhirnya berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing sambil mengobrol.

"Shakespeare, benar?" Tanya Joonmyeon ketika mereka hampir berpisah. Yi Fan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sampai bertemu saat makan siang?" Yi Fan bertanya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk patuh lalu memberi ciuman di pipi Yi Fan dan segera berlari masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

Best Valentine's Day ever.

**END**

Ini project lama sebenarnya. Dari pertama saya membaca ini, saya langsung meminta ijin authornya tapi tak juga di balas. Disaat saya sudah selesai men-translate, justru laptop saya pergi. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, author aslinya baru membalas. Sempat kecewa karena terlambat. Tapi berhubung saya agak tidak mood dengan With Open Arms, maka akhirnya saya mentranslate ulang ff ini dalam hp. Karena itu mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika terdapat typo tak terhitung jumlahnya. Saya sudah membacanya tiga kali tapi sepertinya belum cukup. Walau begitu, masihkah berniat untuk review.? :)

**sungnaura0622 & PikaChuu :)**


End file.
